The Peligrose Love Potion
by girlinterrupted89
Summary: When Draco decides to play a horrible joke on Harry and Ron, he gets much more than he barganed for...CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Draco's POV

To the readers: I spend a lot of times making up stories, but this time, I thought I might write one down. I don't have an exact picture of where this is gonna go but I do have some basic idea of where I want the story to end up (devious smile). I don't know how long the story will be, but I'm just going to wing it....  
-vickie- PS- just a tip to you all: the story is told from different points of view, in case you get confused, although I don't think u will. Ur all smart people.... oh yeah, chapter one is gonna be kinda long, hope u don't mind.  
  
Chapter One:  
Draco sat in his bed early one Saturday morning. It was a cold October day and rain poured heavily against the window. The room was empty, and Draco supposed that everyone had gone to breakfast, as it was just about meal time. Bored, and not really hungry, Draco decided to get dressed and head down to the commonroom... The room was empty and Draco once again was bored. He quickly scanned the room to look for something to entertain him while he procrastinated doing his Divination homework (he hated that damn class. He was convinced that Professor Trawleny had sniffed one to many scented candles and finally lost it.) Finding nothing but a stupid Witch Weekly magazine, Draco gave in. He started back to his room to get his books when he spotted a brown book on the floor. He picked it up. It read: A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. "Who?" Draco asked aloud. He opened the book to the inside cover. Written in very messy handwriting, it said "Property of Samuel Sheffield." Draco snickered to himself. "Damn mugbloods always reading dumn books." He tossed the book to the floor and started to the corridor when a combination of curiosity and laziness (to start his homework) overtook him. Glancing around, as if expecting to see someone spying on him, he took the brown book from the floor. He took it over to the couch and began reading. It only took Draco an hour to get through the story, which was actually a play. "Wow," he said as he closed the book, "That was actually pretty good." He thought about how that spell had made Lysander fall for Helena instead of Hermia. He loved stories where people's emotions were played around with. He wished it could happen in real life....And then an idea occurred to him- It could happen! All he needed to do was to go to the library and find a similar, if not the same spell to the one in the story. He smiled to himself slyly. Without any further contemplation, and with a new surge of energy, Draco jumped of the couch and headed out the door and to the library. He did stop, however, to drop the book on the floor, exactly where he found it (as to not raise any suspicions of him.) To Draco's surprise, he found the library almost full. He then remembered that the Potions' report on illegal potions of the Middle Ages was due on Monday. Luckily, he had finished that a week ago; being that Potions was his favorite class- (Three guesses why. lol) He scanned the shelves for something relevant and found nothing. Most love spells he found would not work because it would only make someone fall in love with you, and that was something Draco did not want at all. Finally, after about and hour of searching, he found a book he might- Most Potent Potions. He flipped through the pages furiously, seeing things like the Illuminations Potions (To go back in time and watch what has happened in the past.), and the Polyjuice Potion (You know what that is...). Then, he saw a page that caught his eye-The Peligrose Love Potion. He read the caption:  
  
"This extraordinary potion can make a person fall in love with either the first person he or she sees. Considered extremely potent and very likely to go wrong, it is not recommended unless as a desperate measure..."  
  
Draco smiled to himself. Could this be any more perfect? This potion was sure to cause much havoc, and whoever gets the brunt of it will be totally screwed. All he had to do was pick who he was going to- His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud voice from the next aisle. "Harry!" exclaimed the voice. It clearly Ron Weasley "Shhh!" whispered another voice, which was Harry's. "Sorry," said Ron in a loud whisper, "I can't believe that you're going to do that." "I have to," Harry whispered back, "If I wait any longer, I might lose the chance to ask her. She is graduating next year." The Harry's and Ron's voices died down to a low whisper that Draco couldn't even hear. "Ugh, Harry!" Draco thought to himself. "What, does he think he's going to ask out a girl? How pathetic. Hope she says no. Can't believe he would ever think a girl other than that Mugblood Granger would even look at him. I can't believe Potter even likes girls. The way him and Weasley hang out together all the time, you'd think they were- Oh my God! I have such a good idea!" Draco closed the book, tucked it under his arm, and headed out of the libtaty.  
  
Okay, that's it guys...So what do you think? Leave your comments. Tell me what you want to happen, I may just add your ideas in. The next chapter will come up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's POV

Chapter 2: Harry's POV  
  
Harry woke up Saturday morning with his head spinning. He felt exhausted and wanted to throw up. He glanced over to Ron's four-poster. The curtains were only partially drawn and Ron could be seen fast asleep on top bed and still in his Hogwarts robes. He lay diagonally and on his stomach with an arm hanging of the side. Harry chuckled quietly. Ron had never been much of a drinker, but then again, neither was he. Harry looked down at himself and realized that he too was still in his robes and was even still wearing his sneakers. His bed was also still made, though pretty messy. Harry looked around and realized that he and Ron were the only ones still in bed. He checked his wristwatch, which by now had left a red imprint on his arm. It read ten thirty-two. "Wow," he thought, "it's not that late...I suppose breakfast is almost over by now. Oh well, I'm not hungry anyway. I just want to throw up." He had a horrible taste in his mouth and left the room to go brush his teeth and take a shower. When Harry returned, with hair dripping wet, he noticed that Ron was stirring. He was now on his back and staring at the ceiling. Acknowledging Harry's presence, Ron spoke in a groggy voice. "What time is it?" he asked. Harry laughed. "It's like eleven." Ron groaned loudly. "Eleven? Ugh, it's so early!" Harry, now fully dressed, picked up his towel and started drying his hair furiously. "I know," he responded. "Just get up." "Why?" asked Ron. Harry looked at him almost bitterly. "Because if I have to get up you do too. Now come on, neither us have even started that goddamn potions paper." Ron let out another annoyed groan. Slowly, he brought himself out of bed and started trudging towards the door. "That was some party last night," he said as he approached Harry. Harry laughed. "Yeah, I know. I don't know what got into Hermione. I've never seen her drink so much." Ron chuckled in agreement. "Or break so many school rules. Hey, how many beers did you have?" Harry stopped to think, straining his memory as far back as it could go. "I have no idea," he said finally, "at least five, maybe six. I can't remember anything that happened last night? You?" Ron leaned on the doorway as if standing up was some great strain for him. "I don't know, like four, five at most- I think, but I don't remember much either except that it was Hermione who turned the water into beer." "Yeah," interjected Harry, "And it was Hermione who wanted to party in the first place." Harry picked up his bag, looking for some fresh roles of parchment. Ron nodded in agreement and started out the door. "Hey, who's idea was it to go skinny dipping in the lake?" he called back from outside the room. "Who knows," called Harry absentmindedly, still searching for fresh parchment. After a few seconds, however, he looked up suddenly and alert. "Wait," he said loudly, "what skinny dipping?!?!"  
  
Once Harry and Ron were ready, they headed to the library to do their dreaded potions papers. The library was full. Apparently everyone had waited till the last minute to do their papers as well. Even the "perfect" Hermione Granger could be seen poring over huge books, taking frantic notes. Harry and Ron headed over to her casually. "Hey," they said quietly. Hermione looked up from her books. She looked tired and very stressed with red cheeks and puffy eyes. However, she looked otherwise content and smiled broadly as Harry and Ron approached. "Hi," she said as they sat down across from her.  
Harry and Ron smiled at her in an amused sort of way. She stared at them oddly. "What?" she asked with a slight smile. Harry and Ron looked at each other as if conferring and then looked back at Hermione, shrugging. "Nothing," they said. "I see your back to your old self," said Harry quietly. Ron laughed. Hermione blushed slightly and then recovered. "Why, whatever do you mean Harry, as I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," said Hermione, very innocently. Ron and Harry chuckled almost simultaneously. "Sure you don't," said Ron, "and last night was the normal way you spend your Friday evenings. I'll bet you usually end each day with a couple of beers." Hermione laughed. "No," she said, "Last night was special." Ron and Harry gazed at her with much curiosity. She continued. "Well, I was really stressed out. I mean, it's really hard keeping up perfect grades and well, that was just my way letting off a little steam." Ron and Harry nodded their heads. This was the "Hermione type" explanation that they were expecting. "Well, that's not all you let down," teased Ron. Hermione was briefly taken at back, then she smiled. "Oh, that reminds me. I was going to apologize to you Ron about last night. I totally didn't mean to sneak up on you like that in the water. I thought you were Harry." Ron looked confused. "Wait, when was this? Was it when we went skinny dipping?" Harry jumped. "We actually did that? I thought you were joking. Bloody hell!" Ron looked at Harry, then at Hermione. "What are you talking about Hermione?" he asked. Hermione looked surprised and alarmed. "Oh, nothing," she muttered, "Nothing important." Hermione quickly returned to her books and did not speak again. Harry and Ron shrugged and exchanged confused glances. They wondered what Hermione was talking about but decided to let the matter sit for a while as she was not inclined to talk. "Well," said Harry at last, "I guess we should get started on our papers." "Yeah," said Ron, still looking perplexed. "Yeah, I guess so." Harry and he rose from their seats and headed towards the aisles. They walked around for some time looking for the right books. Harry was lost in thought. Somehow he had started thinking about Cho Chang and his relationship with her, or rather, the lack-there-of a relationship. He knew he had to do something and after some moments, he had made up his mind. "I'm gonna do it," he exclaimed proudly. "Do what?" asked Ron. Harry leaned in and whispered. "I'm gonna ask Cho Chang to be my girlfriend. "Are you s- serious?" stuttered Ron. "Yep," answered Harry. "Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "Shhh!" Harry whispered back. "Sorry," said Ron in a loud whisper, "I can't believe that you're going to do that." "I have to," Harry whispered back, "If I wait any longer, I might lose the chance to ask her. She is graduating next year." Ron was about to say something but stopped himself when he noticed something. He motioned for Harry to look behind him. Harry turned and saw that at a nearby table sat a girl with long black hair. It was Cho. Harry gasped slightly and quickly headed for a different isle with Ron following him close by.  
  
All right so that's chapter 2. Leave your comments as I like to read your input. Give me ideas if you like. I might just use them. Thanx. -vickie- 


	3. Chapter 3: Draco's POV

Hello, it's good to be back writing...I got so carried away with one of my other fan fics (not yet posted) that I've had no time lately to work on this one...I've decided to put disclaimers from now on to all my chapters...I didn't realize we had to. (Maybe I should have actually read all that info they gave me when I registered, but too late for that...) Okay, so, disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling....but if I did, oh, the possibilities...lol...anyway, here is a new chapter for my very good and true few reviewers. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Draco's POV  
  
Draco rushed into the boy's dormitory with his library book. He plopped onto his soft bed and closed the curtains to his four-poster. Draco opened Most Potent Potions to the Peligrose Love Potion. He smiled deviously as a million little thoughts poured into his head... "Now, how will I get this to work?" he muttered to himself. "I'd have to get him to- but how can I ensure that-well maybe if-hey, what's this?" He noticed something on the bottom of the page. It read:  
  
After several hours of boiling, the potion will be ready for use. It is a deep red color, almost like blood and can work through any means of contact, be it ingestion, or touch. A single drop should be sufficient to last for some two weeks.  
  
"Two weeks, huh?" said Draco. "Well, then it's definitely worth it...And one drop won't be that hard to manage...All I have to do, is figure out how to get Harry in contact with this stuff."  
  
Yes, it was Harry that Draco wanted to play his little joke on...Harry and Ron. Draco figured that it would be splendid fun to see them at each other in the halls being really gay. Not only that, but it would totally ruin the "golden boy's" reputation. Draco considered what that meant... No more Harry Potter fan clubs...No more stupid giggling girls as he passed by....No more popularity....No more being everyone's favorite hero as no one picks a fag to be their role model... With each thought, Draco was more and more pleased with himself... This would totally ruin Harry Potter, and leave him on top. Draco sighed to himself smugly. "I'm so evil," he said, "I can't wait to see the look on that mudblood, Granger's face when Potter and Weasley start locking lips right in front of her, I know she's got some stupid little crush on that fucking Weasley." Draco laughed and returned to a passage he had read on the way to the room.  
  
How the potion works is that it causes the user to fall madly in love with the first person he or she sees, and that person, in turn, will fall in love at the first touch. It's very unreliable, however, for anyone that is trying to make someone fall in love with them, as there's no telling how things might turn out, no matter how well you plan them.  
  
Draco laughed. "Well don't worry," he assured the book, "I'll make sure it works perfectly. All I have to do is make sure that Weasley is the first person Potter sees, which won't be hard to do seeing as how them two are always hanging out together." He laughed even harder and began reading the directions to making the potion.  
  
-[:][:][:][:][:][:][:][:][:]-  
  
Over the next few days, Draco worked out his plan to the last detail. He had even started making the potion, which would be ready by the end of the week. He ran the plan over and over in his head. It was actually quite simple. You see, he new for a fact that Snape would be starting a lesson on the uses of dragon's blood Monday (perfect timing) and Draco had already volunteered to set up the equipment for the day's lesson. Then, he would replace what would be Harry and Ron's vile with a vile of the potion. Then, during class, when neither one is looking, he will use his wand to magically spill the potion onto the table, leaving a howling Snape and Harry and Ron to clean it up. You see, the plan was perfect. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
Okay, that's it... I know, it was a short one, but I just had to get that one out of the way. Got to set things up, you know. (smiles slyly) This was more of a teaser chapter. The next one will be Harry's POV, and that's when things will start to go wrong, for Draco anyway. Leave your suggestions and reviews. I've decided not to post a new chapter till I get at least 5 reviews, however long that may take. 


	4. Chapter 4: Harry's POV

Hello all, I know I said I'd wait for five reviews, but I just couldn't wait to write, so I settled with two. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I haven't gotten a flame yet!!! Yay!!! Special thanks to draco'sgirly1, you've really boosted my confidence. And yes, I posted another chapter for my other story, Blade of a Broken Heart. Why don't you check it out. Okay, before I go on, Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and if I did things would definitely have turned out differently in book five, for example, Sirius dieing. Okay, now on to the story! (ps- this is my longest chapter yet!)  
  
Chapter 4: Harry's POV  
  
Harry hurried down the halls towards Potions on Monday afternoon, after lunch. Unfortunately for him, the halls were especially crowded and he couldn't get there fast enough. As he struggled to get past a group of third years, two of which seemed to be in a fight, Ron caught up with him. "H-Harry," he said through pants, "What's... the... rush? We're only... going to... Potions. Why on earth would you... want to get there sooner?" Harry finally squeezed his way through the group of third years and quickened his pace. Ron struggled to keep up. "Because," began Harry as he ubruptly turned a corner, "I just remembered that I didn't do my Divination homework. If I get to Potions before class starts, I'll have at least a little time to do it." "Oh," responded Ron. Well, don't worry about it. You just have to describe your dream last night and connect it to another dream you had recently." Harry nodded. "Right," he said. Potions was just down the hall. He now broke into a sprint. There were only three minutes till class would start. If he could just get there, he knew he could get it done and not fail Divination.  
  
Harry reached the door to the dungeon and turned to go in, but as he did, he crashed into someone's hard chest. Harry fell flat on his back from the impact, and whoever he crashed into fell on top of him. Harry looked up. It was Draco Malfoy, only his eyes were squeezed shut. "Oh fucking great," said Harry. Draco gasped. "Oh no!....... Harry?" he asked as his eyes opened wide. He looked absolutely shocked and mortified. "Yeah it's me," said Harry angrily, "Now would you mind getting off of me so I could get to class?" His mind flashed to his Divination assignment. 'Crap,' he thought. 'Now I won't get it done. Fucking Malfoy.' Draco nodded and rolled off Harry. Harry tried to get up but his back hurt. "Great," he murmered to himself. "Now I can't even get up."  
  
Draco was now standing before him. He stared down at Harry, a pained expression on his face. Suddenly, his eyes went glossy and he gave an odd smile. "Here," he said as he reached an arm down, "Let me help you up." Harry was shocked, and of course, suspicious. 'Since when does Malfoy help me up?' he thought. He tried to get up but yelped as a rush of pain ran through his backside. He couldn't get up, at least not on his own. Grudgingly, he reached for Draco's outstretched hand. And when he did, a rush of electricity flowed through him. He suddenly felt the urged to look into Draco's eyes. They were deep silver. He had never noticed that before. He was about to smile but the thought was interrupted as he felt himself being pulled up by the surprisingly strong blonde.  
  
When Harry was finally standing upright, he let out a howl. His back was killing him, and he couldn't stand straight. He instinctly bent his back and now he was staring at the floor. Malfoy was still supporting him. Harry could feel Draco's strong grip on his shoulder. Then he saw a pair of feet standing next to him as he stared at the floor beside him. Suddenly, the owner of the feet spoke. "Malfoy," he said, "What the fuck did you do to him?" Harry recognized the voice to be Ron's. Harry jerked up to try and face Ron, but his back gave out on him, and he was forced to continue bending over. "I didn't do anything to him," said Draco, angrily. "Yeah right!" said Ron, "So why can't he get up?" "It was a fucking accident," argued Draco. "Like hell it was!" The two began arguing. Harry stayed in his bent over position, listening to the argument. Oddly, he wanted Draco to win. Something about the way he argued made Harry's heart skip a beat. 'He's so commanding,' thought Harry.  
  
Suddenly, it occurred to Harry how odd the situation looked. 'Oh my God,' thought Harry. 'It kinda looks like I'm about to give Draco a blow job.' This was true. Here was Draco, standing completely upright, with his hand holding Harry's shoulder and then there was Harry, bent over halfway, eyelevel with Draco's crotch. 'Draco's crotch!' thought Harry, which oddly, excited him. For some reason, it suddenly excited Harry to be so close to Draco's crotch. He found himself wondering what was behind Draco's pants. 'Hmmm,' thought Harry, 'I wonder how big it is.' This thought was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"What the devil is going on here?" said an angry Snape. Ron and Draco stopped arguing, and Harry turned his head to face Snape. Unfortunately, all he could see was Snapes crotch, and that definitely did not excite Harry.at all! Ron broke the silence. "Malfoy crashed into Harry." "Is this true?" asked Snape. Harry supposed that he was talking to Draco. Harry turned to face Draco again, or rather, his crotch. "Well yes Profeser," said Draco calmly, his voice suddenly changed, "But it was an accident." Snape cleared his throat. "I see...umm...Mrs. Granger, escort Mr. Potter to Madame Pomfrey. Mr. Weasley, quit your pouting, I'm sure Draco had no desire to go anywhere near Harry...And um, Mr. Malfoy, let go of Potter, it doesn't look right." There was an echo of furious laughter from behind Harry. 'Oh great,' thought Harry, 'Is the whole class here?' But Harry didn't feel as embarrassed as he thought he'd be. Despite his aching back, Harry felt quite comfortable in the position he was in, especially with Draco there.  
  
The laughter continued as a pair of thin legs and a skirt approached Harry. He guessed they were Hermione's. Draco let go of Harry's shoulder and Harry almost felt over. However, Hermione caught him just in time. Harry let out a howl as Hermione's arm hit his back when she caught him. Hermione winced slightly. "It's okay Harry," she said reassuringly, "Come on." Harry nodded. He put his arm around Hermione's neck, and slowly, they made their way down the corridor. Harry could hear the entire class break out into laughter and conversation. "Silence!" he heard Snape call. The noise broke off. "Everyone get inside. We're wasting time. You too Mr. Malfoy, and you Mr. Weasley." Then, Harry heard the shuffling of feet and he assumed that everyone was going into class. The further he and Hermione walked, the more he felt this odd longing to go to Potions. to be near Draco. What was going on?  
  
-[:][:][:][:][:][:][:][:][:]-  
  
Once Harry and Hermione made it to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey fixed Harry's back in no time. However, she said he needed to rest, so Harry got into one of the beds. Hermione motioned to go sit by Harry's bed but Madame Pomfrey rushed her out of the hospital wing. So, Harry sat in his bed, feeling not the slightest bit tired. He didn't want to rest. He wanted to run around and sing. Harry felt surprisingly happy. For some reason, he kept thinking about Draco. 'Aah,' thought Harry, 'Those golden locks, those silver eyes, that beautiful body, that gorgeous face, his-" But he didn't finish the thought. He felt his partner hardening. 'Holy shit,' thought Harry, 'Draco's giving me a boner.' Harry was extremely embarrassed. 'Since when am I gay?' Harry looked around. There was no one else in the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey was in her office.  
  
Harry looked down. He could see the big bulge through his blankets. 'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?.......Why do I like it?.........Oh my god... I love Draco...Yes... I do... I love the way he looks, the way he acts, the way he talks...It's true...I love him...Why didn't I ever notice that before? Why didn't I ever notice I was gay before?...... Maybe it's because I wasn't.At least I don't think I was... This is weird... Wait, no it's not... I like feeling this way... I like being in love...especially with Draco...no, this is...great.' And with that, Harry accepted his new found feelings. In fact, he embraced them. He no longer felt any guilt or embarrassment towards them. To him, it felt right.  
  
Harry looked at his bag. He decided that he might as well do his Divination homework. He reached over, grabbed his bag, and pulled out parchment and a quill. He stared down at the blank page. 'Now, what to write?' A smile spread across his face as a thought occurred to him. 'Oh what the hell' he thought 'I always make these things up anyway.' He pressed his quill down on the parchment, and began to write. He paused and looked down at what he'd written.  
  
Last night, I dreamt that I had sex with Draco Malfoy.  
  
This pleased Harry. He thought for a moment and then added four more words.  
  
And it was great.  
  
You know, I like this chapter. It's pretty good...at least I think so. What do you think? Well, I'm guessing you're a little confused as to how this all happened but don't worry, chapter 5 explains everything. You know, I think this story will be pretty long...especially since I explain both sides of everything. Well, tell me what you think. I love reviews. And tell me what you want to happen next... I need ideas for chapter 6, when the story moves on. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post the next chapter, and hopefully, the better it will be! 


	5. Chpater 5: Draco's POV

Hi, sorry it took so long. For some reason, my computer wasn't letting me on this site to post. Anyway, I'm excited about continuing to write. So here goes. PS- I don't own any of the characters. They're all jkr's.  
  
Chapter 5: Draco's POV  
  
Monday afternoon, Draco practically skipped down the stairs to Potions. He was so excited about the act of mischief he was about to partake in. There was still ten minutes left in the lunch period, so Draco had plenty of time to sneak the potion in Harry's and Ron's vile. When he entered the dungeon, he expected it to be empty but was surprised when he saw both Professor Snape and none other than Neville Longbottom, looking positively miserable. They were both sitting at Snape's desk, Snape writing something, and Neville cleaning the viles the muggle way. Snape look up from his work.  
  
"Aah, Mr. Malfoy," said Snape with his 'just for Draco' smile, "delightful to have you helping me out this afternoon." Draco was confused and angry for now it would be twice as hard to slip the potion with Snape and Neville there. Draco directed his eyes at Neville. "Aah, yes," said Snape, as he caught Draco's curious stare, "Mr. Longbottom is serving detention with me for the rest of the week." Neville looked at Draco, he nodded sadly and returned to his viles. "Oh," said Draco. Snape stood up. "Okay, Neville, those viles are clean enough despite the hideous smudges everywhere," Snapes mouth curved in a disgusted smile, "Draco, why don't you start filling the viles. There's a cauldron in the corner filled with Dragon's blood." Draco smiled. His plan might work out after all.  
  
Snape looked at Neville and his expression got colder. "And you, will put those old viles back in the cupboard." Neville nodded and then asked "Can I do it the magical way?" Snape considered this for a moment. "Fine. I don't want you breaking any viles with your clumsy hands, anyway." Snape sat back down and returned to his work. Draco picked up the tray of the clean viles with his wand and magically brought them over to the corner. He walked over to the cauldron trying to hide his wide smile. He heard Neville start moving the viles magically into different cupboards.  
  
After a few minutes, Draco had filled the viles for the front and middle rows. Harry and Ron sat in the back row, so Draco picked up the corresponding vile, trying to look as innocent as possible. He was suddenly nervous, and his heart began to beat fast. He slipped his hand into his robes and slowly pulled out a beaker of potion. As silently as possible he tried to take out the cork. The sound that occurred was a low pop. Draco looked over his shoulder to see if Snape was watching, but his Potions professor was still busy poring over his parchment. Draco could hear the loud "ping" of glass viles hitting each other as they soared into the overhead cupboards.  
  
Once Draco decided it was safe, he began to pour the potion carefully into the vile, remembering that the slightest touch and he'd be under the spell. He was in the middle of pouring when he was startled by sight of a glass vile coming crashing down in front of him. He jumped back to prevent it from falling right on him and as he did, the potion spilled over onto his hand. Draco let out a scream just as the glass his the table with a loud crashing noise. Snape jumped up from his desk and looked over to the corner. He saw that one of Neville's viles had crashed onto the table where Draco was working.  
  
"Neville, what the hell!" snarled Snape, as he headed towards Draco. Neville whimpered in fear. Snape stopped just behind Draco, who had still not turned around. "Draco, are you alright?" he asked. Draco's body stiffened. "I'm alright Professor." He said, shakily. Draco seamed uncharacteristically jumpy.  
  
Draco was nervous. He thought he'd get caught for sure. Draco pointed his wand at the Harry's and Ron's vile. He muttered a disappearing spell and the potion was gone. Then, he stuffed the beaker back into his pocket. Draco could still feel Snape's breath on the back of his neck. Then, Snape spoke. "Alright, then clean yourself up." He heard Snape turn around and head to his desk. "And you, Mr. Longbottom," said Snape, "go over to the corner and clean up the moronic mess you made. Jeez, can't you do anything right?"  
  
Draco jerked up. 'Oh no!' thought Draco, 'He's coming over here!' He remembered that the potion went into effect when he looked at someone. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and without a second thought he started to run out of the room as fast as he could. On the way he crashed into a couple of desks, but quickly recovered and continued to run despite Snapes confused calls to him. Draco could feel the air getting colder and he assumed he was by the door, and quickened his pace further. 'Yes, I made it!' thought Draco right as smack into somebody's hard chest. Caught off his guard, Draco lost his balance and stumbled over onto whoever it was that he crashed into.  
  
Draco lay there for a second, wondering what to do, his eyes still tightly shut. Suddenly, the person under him, spoke. "Oh fucking great," said the voice. Draco gasped. It belonged to Harry Potter. "Oh no!.....Harry?" Draco opened his eyes. He was so mortified. Of all people to crash into, he had to pick Harry Potter. He looked down at Harry. "Yeah, it's me," he said, angrily, "Now would you mind getting off of me so I could get to class?" Draco nodded and rolled off of Harry. He watched as Harry tried to get up. "Great," the boy murmered to himself, "Now I can't even get up."  
  
Draco stood before Harry, staring down at him. 'Damnit,' he thought 'why the fuck did I have to crash into him of all people? Look at him, he's such a stupid git. He so..beautiful.' Suddenly, it occurred to Draco how beautiful the raven haired boy was. He observed with awe at his perfect features- those green eyes, that unruley hair, that lighting bolt shaped scar. He wanted to hug the boy. He wanted to do more than that actually. Without even thinking about it, Draco reached out his hand to Harry. "Here," he said, "Let me help you up." Harry frowned as if contemplating what to do. He tried to get up but couldn't and finally, he grudgingly reached for Draco's hand. Draco paused a moment to bask in the delightfulness of holding Harry's hand. It was so warm and conforting. He thought he could be that way forever, but finally pulled the Harry up.  
  
Once Harry was upright, he let out a loud howl. Draco assumed that he couldn't stand straight and supported Harry's shoulder as Harry bent facing the ground in front of Draco. He stared at Harry for a moment and a naughty thought occurred to him. 'Hehe, it kinda looks like he's giving me a blow job." He wondered why he liked the idea so much but could not think on it any further as Ron Weasley was standing before him. "Malfoy," he said, "What the fuck did you do to him?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to him."  
  
"Yeah right! So why can't he get up?"  
  
"It was a fucking accident."  
  
"Like hell it was!"  
  
"Shut up you stupid poor bastard!"  
  
"Fuck you asshole!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one making accusations here!"  
  
"And I'm not the one who's just crippled Harry!"  
  
"I didn't cripple him, and I already told you, it was an accident!!!"  
  
"Yeah, like Slytherins ever do anything by accident."  
  
"You're right, they rarely do, but I had no desire to go near Potter."  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"And why would I do that?!?"  
  
"To injure Harry so that he couldn't play at next week's Quidditch match."  
  
"That's a lie!"  
  
"No, you're the bloody liar!"  
  
"What the devil is going on here?"  
  
The boys stopped arguing and stared at a fuming Snape. No one knew what to say. However, Ron quickly broke the silence. "Malfoy crashed into Harry." Snape glanced from Draco to Harry, and then back to Draco. "Is this true?" asked Snape. Draco hesitated, but then calmed down. "Well yes Profeser," he said. "But it was an accident." Snape cleared his throat. "I see...umm...Mrs. Granger, escort Mr. Potter to Madame Pomfrey. Mr. Weasley, quit your pouting, I'm sure Draco had no desire to go anywhere near Harry...And um, Mr. Malfoy, let go of Potter, it doesn't look right." Draco looked down at Harry. There was an echo of furious laughter surrounding them. Draco looked around. The entire class was watching them.  
  
Hermione appeared from the crowd and approached Harry. Draco hesitantly let go of his grip on Harry. As he did, Harry lost his balance and almost fell, but Hermione caught him just in time. A couple of howls of pain later, he was leaning comfortably on Hermione's shoulder. At that moment, Draco wished he was Hermione Granger, to have Harry leaning on his shoulder. He watched the boy longingly. He.he loved him.  
  
"It's okay Harry," said Hermione, reassuringly, "Come on." Harry nodded and put his arm around Hermione's neck and they slowly made their way down the long corridor. Draco wished that he could go too. He watched them as they continued to walk, but had to turn back to attention when Snape began yelling again. "Everyone get inside. We're wasting time. You too Mr. Malfoy, and you Mr. Weasley." Everyone slowly made their way into the dungeon, wanting to hold on to the hilarious scene they just witnessed a little longer. Draco was the last to go in as he was still watching Harry walking down the corridor. As he passed Snape on his way in, the professor said "We need to have a little chat. See me after class." Draco gulped, remembering the beaker of potion concealed in his robes. He nodded and hurried inside.  
  
You know, that was my longest chapter yet! Anyway, I hope you like it. Give me reviews!!! Bye! 


	6. Chapter 6: Draco's POV

Chapter 6: Draco's POV  
  
Potions class was especially boring. Normally, Draco would be enthralled in the finer art of conjuring success, but today, he could barely keep focused as he tried to mix dragon's blood with essence of unicorn. Today, Draco was too busy daydreaming.... He sat down on his chair and thought of Harry all alone in the hospital wing, probably sleeping. He imagined sneaking in there in the middle of the night and sitting by him to watch him sleep. Suddenly, Harry would stir. His eyebrows would furrow and his eyes would open halfway. "Whe- where am I?" he'd whisper, but Draco would put his hands to Harry's lips. "Shhhhh," Draco'd say, "Don't talk." Then he'd lean in slowly and kiss Harry long and passionately. At first the raven haired boy would be shocked, but, gradually he would calm down and join in. Then Draco would climb on top of Harry, slowly unbuttoning his nightshirt. Harry would be submissive, whispering Draco's name over and over under his breath. Draco.....Draco.....Draco....DRACO!-  
  
Suddenly, Draco's daydream was interrupted by Professor Snape's angry voice. "Uh....y-yes Professor Snape?" He stammered. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Malfoy," he began, "Class has been over for five minutes now." He sighs. "Is there some problem with you today? You have been acting- very unlikely. Do I need to notify your father about anything?" Draco jumped. "No! There's nothing wrong. I-uh just feel kinda preoccupied today, but it's nothing to worry about. I'll bounce back by tomorrow." Professor Snape examined Draco's face. "Very well. I was just- concerned. I wouldn't want there to be any problems with my favorite student." Draco smiled. Professor Snape nodded and turned around to head to his desk but stopped.  
  
Snape turned back to Draco. "Oh, and Draco, if you're planning to play any jokes on Harry Potter, I suggest you be careful because if I do catch you doing him any harm, I may have to take points from your house. You know I'd hate to do that." Draco stared at his potions teacher, bewildered. "Huh?" he asked. Professor Snape motioned towards Draco's parchment. Draco looked down at his page. It had Harry's name written all over it. 'Oh shit! Hey, I don't even remember doing that.' He quickly looked back at Professor Snape. "Yes, of course, professor." Snape nodded and walked back over to his desk. Without looking up, he muttered "You can go. Tell your next teacher that you were with me." Without further hesitation, Draco gathered his things and rushed out of the room.  
  
Sorry, guys. I know that this was super short but there was no more I could add to this chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer. Hope you liked it and that you review. I know I haven't worked on this story for a long time, but I promise, I'll keep with it for now on.  
  
Much luv, me. 


	7. Chapter 7: Harry's POV

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. (::sniffles::) That being said, please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Some people reviewed my last chapter. Thank you everyone!  
  
Chapter 7: Harry's POV  
  
The next day, Harry woke up in a glorious daze. Everything just seemed right in the world. In the back of his head, he could practically hear the choruses of music. ("I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May....") Every time that he thought about Draco, his once arch-enemy, he felt a flutter in his stomach. At breakfast, it was Hermione who first noticed his change in disposition. "You seem happy today Harry." Hermione noted. "What, do you mean more than usual?" Harry answered innocently. "Well, yeah. Usually, you're really sour in the mornings," Hermione laughed. "Oh-uh..I'm just having a good day."  
  
His mood was so cheery in fact that Harry didn't even mind that his first class of the day was potions. 'Hey,' he consoled himself, 'at least Draco will be there!' At this thought, Harry quickly finished his breakfast and made his way down to the dungeons. He had expected to be the first one there, but he was greatly surprised to find the object of his affection standing right before him. Harry froze, he wasn't expecting this. Inwardly, he rejoiced at his very fantasies being relived before him- Draco standing alone before him in an empty classroom. He quickly pondered the many ways this scene could pan out and they all ended up with himself and Draco being in the sac. The only problem was, Harry knew that Draco did not feel the same. After all, it was Draco Malfoy. There was no way that the Slytherin would ever consider a homosexual relationship, let alone one with Harry Potter. At this sudden revelation, Harry's heart dropped. It seemed so obvious now, that he wondered why he had ever thought otherwise. Harry had been kidding himself. It would never happen.  
  
Draco stared at him intently, it seemed as though he were trying to figure something out. Harry stared right back, hoping to find some trace of interest in Draco's expression. He saw nothing. They had been standing like this for what seemed like whole minutes before Harry thought to speak. Despite his strong desire to let go of everything and throw himself on Draco, Harry's instincts overpowered him and he blurted out the first insult that came to mind. "You know Malfoy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just checking me out." Draco appeared genuinely surprised. But quickly, his expression became harsh. "Oh fuck off, Potter." "Such harsh words Draco..And I thought you loved me." Harry made a sad face, expecting Draco to retort with some clever insult. But that was not what happened. Instead, Draco raised his eyebrow in surprise. Confused, Harry tried to go over his last statement in his mind. 'I don't get it, where's bad?' he thought. When Draco said nothing further, Harry childishly blurted out "What? What is it?" Draco smiled deviously. "Draco? Since when are we on a first name basis, Harry?" (He made a show of stressing the word "Harry.")  
  
Almost immediately, Harry knew his mistake. He quickly tried to think of some means of salvaging the situation but there was nothing for it. Before he could find some clever comeback, Snape stormed into the dungeon. "There will be no fighting this morning, gentlemen," he growled, "Take your seats and refrain from whatever juvenile argument you were having." Harry opened his mouth to say something clever but decided he should not get on Snape's bad side today. He seemed especially PMS'ey. Sadly, he sidled over to his usual desk and sank into his seat. The euphoria of the morning had already subsided. All he was left with was the pain of being hurt by Draco, and the annoyance that the Slytherin had won yet another argument. He then knew that he had been kidding himself when he ever thought today would be a good day.  
  
That's it, sorry, another short chapter. If you want me to write more then review. I need the feedback. Review, review, review, thank you! 


	8. Chapter 8: Draco's POV

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue!

A/N: Some people reviewed my last chapter. Thank you everyone!

Chapter 8: Draco's POV

Draco was a helpless flirt. Whenever he got the opportunity to approach a hot blonde, or a brunette, for that matter, he would seize it. That's why when a Draco saw a certain raven haired Seeker approaching just outside Potions the next day, Draco couldn't help but check Harry out as he walked. He could find no fault in the boy, and everything about him was utterly arousing, like the sexy way that Harry's robes clung tightly on his tone chest, or the way his sidelong bangs flapped slightly as he walked.

Draco wanted to lunge at the boy, and do every little naughty thing imaginable to him, right there in the corridor. However, he couldn't. Despite the fact that the Peligrose Potion had obviously worked on him, Draco had no way of knowing that it had worked on Harry as well, for the boy had not given any indication of interest. He had to know if his feelings for Harry Potter were mutual before he made a fool of himself by confessing his undying love, not to mention destroying his reputation in the process.

Draco fixed himself into as neutral an expression as humanly possible. As Harry approached, Draco tried to discreetly check him out- he just couldn't resist the temptation at peering at his little eye candy. Harry stood across from him in a very determined manner. He watched Draco with an indiscernible expression. Draco, in turn, watched Harry intently, eagerly hoping for some sign of affection, but not outwardly expressing it. Harry opened his mouth to say something, something Draco hoped would be "I love you" or "I want you", he would have even been satisfied with a simple "how are you?" or even a "hello." However, all that came out of the bastard's mouth was "You know Malfoy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just checking me out."

Draco was shocked, and severely hurt. Was it that obvious? Could Harry tell what Draco was thinking? It became obvious that Harry definitely did not feel the same. In a pathetic attempt at self-defense, Draco muttered the most effective comeback he could think of at the time. "Oh fuck off, Potter." "Such harsh words Draco….And I thought you loved me." Harry made a sad face, obviously proud of himself. However, Draco realized something very unexpected. He had said "Draco." Never in their history together had Harry ever dared call Draco by his first name. Draco raised his eyebrow in surprise. Seeming oddly afraid, Harry angrily blurted out "What? What is it?" Draco smiled deviously. "Draco? Since when are we on a first name basis,_ Harry_?" Draco noticed a change in Harry's expression. Draco smiled triumphantly. The slip was no mistake- it couldn't have been. Something had definitely changed in their relationship, and Harry was apparently aware of it. Draco waited eagerly for Harry to respond. However, before the dark haired boy could say anything in response, Snape stormed past them into the dungeon, and he called out "There will be no fighting this morning, gentlemen," he growled, "Take your seats and refrain from whatever juvenile argument you were having." Draco was disappointed, but he could do nothing presently. He shot Harry a telling glance, but Harry would not look at him. Sunk and sullen, Draco trudged over to his seat and sat down. The class seemed to last forever, and all through the lesson, Harry kept a straight gaze ahead of him, and for all the noise that Draco tried to make to catch his attention, Harry would not look back.

That night, Draco found himself walking the corridors in the darkness. He didn't know why exactly, or where he was going, but he couldn't stop walking. It seemed he was headed somewhere, for he walked deliberately; his feet seemed to be headed to a place his brain did not yet comprehend. After about 15 minutes of brisk walking, Draco's feet finally stopped him in front of a large painting at the end of a corridor. The painting was rather ridiculous. It was of some horribly ugly fat lady sitting in a vineyard. He watched as the big fat woman in rather fine attire slept silently in her seat. Draco wondered how much money the gown she wore must have cost. No doubt his father would know. Draco's father always knew a person's value just by looking at them.

Draco stared at the painting. It was an odd place to put a painting- right at the end of a long corridor. It couldn't have been something randomly placed, not at Hogwarts. Draco assumed that this had to be the entrance to something, perhaps one of the houses' sleeping quarters. He couldn't be sure. He took out his wand and tried to open the "door" magically, though he doubted greatly that the door would open. At the sound of a voice muttering incantations, the fat lady in the painting sleepily opened her eyes. "Ooow!" She cooed angrily, "What are you doing pointing that wand at me, and in the dead of night?" Draco was already annoyed with the painting. "Shut it up," he said in his usual Draco manner, "Now, where does this passageway lead to?" The fat lady rolled her eyes. "I can't tell you that. I'm not allowed," said she, her voice proud and dignified. "Besides, with the way you spoke to me, there's no way I'd tell you anything." Draco sighed impatiently. He raised his wand again and pointed it straight at the lady. "Now, you'll talk."

Sorry for the cliffhanger….i haven't updated this in months and I want some time to plan the story out. but still give me reviews….next installment hopefully will be up soon….vicky.


End file.
